Fingers crossed - an Ezria Story
by Fan-of-Fandom279
Summary: When Aria Montgomery finds she's pregnant with Ezra's child, things go from bad, to worse. There is something going on with her best friend too... Maybe the infant can shine some light on the dark, cruel world.
1. Chapter 1

**Fingers Crossed**

Aria was kneeling on the floor of the bathroom for the fifth time this week. She flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth feeling miserable. She walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror running her fingers through her hair. She looked worse than she felt.

It was early Saturday morning, as she retreated back to her bed. She had had plans to go to the mall with Hanna, but Hanna had canceled, so her day was free. She was thinking of spending most of it in bed.

Ezra was in LA visiting his cousin, so she didn't really have much to do. She decided to go out anyways. She chose her skull top and black, denim shorts. She tried to put them on and found that the shorts were oddly tight. She decided to wear her comfy leggings instead.

Aria walked down the street, with the sun shining on her back. She spotted Emily outside The Brew and was about to stop and say hi, when she saw a tall, brunette in a stripy, mint green t-shirt cycle up and begin talking to Emily. That was new. They kissed and cycled in the direction of the forest park. Aria turned away feeling lonelier than ever.

She went home, and saw Mike sprawled out on the couch playing some video game. He barely noticed her arrival.

"Hello? Earth to Mike!" she teased, waving at him.

"Oh..what?" he answered, still focused on his game. Aria sighed.

"Is dad home yet?"

"Err...um...no?" Mike replied.

"I give up," muttered Aria walking away.

"Oh, there was a package for you," Mike called after her, "I left it upstairs".

Aria walked upstairs and found a small, cardboard box on the table outside her door. She picked it up, curiously tearing off the tape with her not quite perfect nails. She sat door on her bed and opened the box. She stared at the bright, yellow post-it note on top of the pile inside.

It read:

"Don't you recognize the signs? -A"

Inside the box, were twenty other identical, smaller boxes. Each one read the same thing on the front, 'Pregnancy test'. Aria stared at the boxes, feeling numb. Sure, she was a bit late, but that was just cause she was sick, wasn't it? She felt dizzy and ran to the bathroom. It couldn't be true, it couldn't, could it?

Aria walked into the pharmacy, planning to just buy a test and get out of there when she saw Spencer at the counter with an identical box.

'I'll have to talk to her later,' Aria thought. She ducked behind a shelf as Spencer looked around nervously. She saw Spencer pay, stuff the test into her bag and practically run out of the shop. Aria walked over to the counter, paid and hurried home.

Twenty minutes later, she was perched on the edge of the bathtub, wishing to be anywhere but there. She stared at the timed, with her fingers crossed. Her phone buzzed. She jumped, fearing the worst, but it was only a notification about 'Low battery'.

'That reminds me, I need to get a new phone charger,' Aria thought. She jumped as she heard a small beep. She almost dropped her phone as she picked up the Pregnancy Test.

"Positive"


	2. Chapter 2

This can't be happening,' Aria panicked, 'How will I tell Ezra? Will I even keep the baby? Of course, I have to, don't I? I can't be pregnant, I can't! Ezra would go to prison if anyone found out. What about my parents? How could I tell them?

She needed to talk to someone, anyone. But it couldn't be one of the girls, they'd never keep it a secret from the others, would they? They would, but still, she couldn't be sure. A would probably tell everybody soon anyway.

Aria was distracted by a beeping coming from her phone

 **" Hey, the weather is great here right now. Miss ya though. -Ezra "**

 _" Hey, I miss you too -Aria "_

 **"How are things at home?** **Any news? -Ezra"**

 _"Nothing much, -Aria_ "

 **"You okay? You don't seem** **too good, -Ezra "**

 _"I'm fine, just a cold. Not_ _feeling great. -Aria_ "

 **"Sorry to hear that. I'm home Friday, Are ya free next Saturday? -Ezra"**

 _"Maybe, I'm not sure yet._ _-Aria"_

 **"Call me soon?** **-Ezra"**

 _"Sure, -Aria"_

 **"I have to go now love you, -Ezra"**

 _"I love you too,-Aria"_

Aria put her phone down on the table and took a deep breath. Then she walked over to her bed and fell onto it. She sniffed and huddled under the covers. She lay there in silence for a few minutes as more than one tear found it's way down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

"Miss Montgomery"

Aria stared. "Sorry, what was the question?", she asked her History teacher quickly.

"Question 4 please," he replied slightly irritated.

"Err...um..." Aria's eyes frantically searched the page. Emily leaned over and pointed at the paragraph that she was looking for.

"Well..." she began. The bell rang, interrupting her answer. 'Saved by the bell' she sighed.

"Class dismissed," announced the teacher, slightly annoyed.

Aria was walking to the cafeteria when Emily called her over.

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit... off..., in class today"

"I'm fine, just tired" Aria replied a bit too fast.

Emily looked at her friend as they walked, not quite believing her, but Emily had more important things to think about,

the swim meet was that weekend and her shoulder was still bothering her.

Aria sat down next to Hanna, but not before glancing over at Spencer. She looked almost as bad as Aria felt. Hanna was taking about some show sale in

a shop in Philly or something like that. Aria couldn't focus on what she was saying. Her phone buzzed loudly, and Aria clicked on the screen, noticing she got

an email from 'Junior Writers Internship, Louisiana'.

"OH MY GOD! I got the writing internship for the newspaper in Louisiana!" she exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for you, " Emily said, hugging her smallest friend.

"Ya, Congrats," Hanna joined in. Aria looked at Spencer who just smiled supportingly before returning to her thoughts.

Aria mentally reminded herself once again to talk to her best friend.

That evening, Aria sat in her room, wondering what the hell she was going to do. She had taken a few

more tests, confirming it, she was pregnant.

She was graduating soon, and in just a few months. Then she was going to Louisiana on a four-month internship. Then...

She didn't know how to finish that sentence. Aria sighed. Her family had been so proud when she had told her family about the internship. She couldn't bear to tell them. She couldn't tell anyone, for now...

Aria sighed, and reached over for her laptop. She began searching for small apartments for rent in Louisiana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

 _2 weeks later._

"Aria Montgomery"

Aria walked across the stage and received her certificate. Smiling, she shook the principal's hand and joined Hanna and the others on the other side.

"I can't believe we're graduating!" Hanna squealed.

"I know, it feels like we started Kindergarden yesterday!" Emily reminisced.

"Felt like years to me," Spencer commented.

"Yeah, lots of years," Aria said quietly. 'But not enough,' she mentally added.

"Meet tomorrow at the brew?" Hanna proposed.

"Sure," Emily agreed. Spencer nodded.

"Ok, two-ish? I have work till past one," Aria suggested. The group agreed.

Aria had started two jobs, saving up her money. She had only told her family about one though.

She didn't want them to get suspicious or worried. She also tried to do a bit of babysitting. She needed all

the money that she could get. Plus, she couldn't have enough practice with kids if she was having one

Her friends, especially Emily, were curious why she was always "busy" but they had packing to do, so they weren't paying to much attention.

She had packing to do too. She was moving after all. She basically had no free time. But now she had a plan.

She was going to stay with her second cousin in Louisianna, and take college courses online. Her second cousin as away in college anyay, but had the apartment for a year, so she was renting it to Aria for basically nothing. But Aria knew she still wouldn't have enough money. It was hopeless. But it couldn't be hopeless.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Shout out to everyone who reviews. Well, to the person who reviewed. One person...**

 **More reviews = More chapters**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

A few months later, Aria was sitting in her empty bedroom, waiting for 12 o'clock. That was when she was meeting the girls at Hanna's house to say goodbye. She walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. Her mother was there. When she saw Aria, a tear fell down her cheek.

"My baby girl, All grown up," she said, and walked over to Aria and hugged her like she would never let go. Byron came in the door.

"The car's all packed," he announced. He stood in front of his daughter and looked at her as if was memorizing exactly what she looked like, every little detail.

Aria worried. She was wearing a baggy top, but her waist was slightly bloated. She hoped he wouldn't notice. He smiled. Aria let out a breath.

Aria met Mike in the hallway, on her way out the door.

"So, you're, like, leaving now,?" asked Mike.

"Ya, I guess so," she replied, her eyes filling with tears.

Mike stepped forward to hug her, awkwardly at first, but then fully. Tears started to pour down Aria's face.

"I'm gonna miss you," Aria whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Mike said, stepping back again. He sniffed. Aria's eyes were red.

"I love you, you know," Mike said.

"I love you too," Aria smiled.

Aria sat into her car, and looked back at the door. She smiled, as she saw her parents and Mike waving at her. Ella's eyes were red and she was dabbing at them with a tissue.

As she drove off, all Aria could think of was how hurt they would be if they knew what she was hiding from them.

By the time Aria had arrived at Hanna's, her eyes were very red. She saw the other girls in the garden. Aria walked over to Emily, Spencer and Hanna. Emily was crying. Spencer was too, a lot. Hanna ran to Aria and hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Hanna cried. They joined the others and the four, slowly said goodbye, in a mix of tears, smiles, hugs and more tears.

Emily hugged them all, one last time, before getting in her car and heading to California.

Hanna let out one last, well it was a mixture of a squeal and a sob, then got in her car, to drive to New York.

Spencer, very emotionally, squeezed her smallest friend as if...

"Spencer, you're...hurting..me!"

"Oh, sorry"

As if... she was never going to see her again.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Aria cried.

Spencer nodded. "Me too"

Then she got in her car, ready to go to

University in Georgia.

Aria waved as all her friends drove off. Then she slowly walked over to her own car, sat down and started driving. Heading to her new life, full of adventure and excitement and her precious, little baby girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Sorry for not posting in so long, exams. (I also kinda lost the copy that I wrote it in...)_**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Five months later_

Aria checked her watch. She had a doctors appointment at four. She had time to put her feet up for a minute or two. Aria snuggled down under her blanket, and flicked on the Tv screen. She could just about see her toes. That was a rare sight these days.

She was due in two weeks, and had been stressing about everything. Literally everything. Whether she had thought of everything, whether she had bought too much pink. What if the baby hated pink?

What if she went into labour in the middle of the night, and she had no way of getting to the hospital?

Aria took a deep breath. The doctor had said that the baby was fine, but Aria knew that she had to relax.

Aria felt so alone. She didn't really have any here and she missed her home. She missed Hannah, and Spencer and Emily. She missed Ezra…..

Those last few months at home had been torture. She hated lying to him but was terrified of what could happen if she told anyone. They talked plenty, at first, on the phone but the calls between them were becoming slightly rarer.

She hadn't seen much of the girls either. Spencer organised most of their meet-ups, but she had been kind of MIA lately.

Aria's watch beeped, drawing Aria back to reality. She had to go soon. Aria paused. She felt the baby kicking. She instantly relaxed. She smiled. No matter what this was her baby girl, and Aria knew that she would love her.

 _Just less than a week later_

"Just one more push!"

Aria could barely hear the doctor. She game one more agonising push and:

"WWWAAAEAAA"

Aria opened her eyes and saw her beautiful baby for the first time.

"Congratulations!" said the doctor, "You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

Two minutes later, Aria was sitting on her bed, holding the whimpering infant in her arms.

She already had some fluffy, brown curls and she had the bluest eyes. She was tiny.

The nurse came in a few minutes later.

"I just have to weigh her, and measure her and make sure everything is fine," the nurse reassured the reluctant Aria.

"Do you have any names in mind?"

"Sophia," Aria replied in a barely audible whisper, smiling down as the newborn gazed all around her.

"My Sophia, my baby girl."


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:**_

 _ **Okay, I know all my chapters are really short but I wrote this story in a copy first so they looked much longer! Sorry, but anyway, here's a new character to add to the mix.**_

 _ **Also shout out to:**_

safe haven

tell me more

Petezapphardie

ShanaLy

sarahschneider2012

for reviewing,

To:

ILAK

Petezapphardie

Pinksparkk

WispyNauticalPhoenix

sarahschneider2012

sina-lina95

starkat27

For following,

And to everybody who favourited this story. Thanks for all the positive feedback.

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _PART 1_**

A few days later, Aria lay at home on her couch. She was exhausted. Sophia was not a good sleeper. Aria had barely slept a wink since leaving the hospital.

Sophia's cot lay in the corner of the living room, just beside the kitchen. There was a loud rapping on the door. Aria started, quickly scanning her eyes over to Sophia. Bit the baby girl was still asleep. Aria pushed herself off the couch, her minute of rest over. She shuffled over to the door and opened it.

Outside the door, she was shocked to see a heavily pregnant Spencer. Aria's eyes fell to Spencer's inflated stomach.

"Aria, I really need someone to talk to, and I don't know why I came here, but you were just the closest and…" Spencer burst.

"Spencer…" Aria began, trying to find the words for what she had to say.

"No, I have to say this, I'm pregnant and I haven't told anyone, but I really need help cause I have no idea what I'm gonna do, and I thought of getting an abortion but I just couldn't do that to my, my… my child and….."

"Spencer" Aria tried to say " I…."

"Aria, can you just help me please? You have no idea what I'm going through right now," Spencer burst out.

"I think I do," Aria said as she heard Sophia begin to whimper. Spencer heard it too. She pushed past Aria , her eyes widened in shock as they locked on the cot in the corner, and the seeping child inside it. She slowly spun round to face Aria in shock.

"Her name's Sophia," Aria said quietly for she had no words to say much else.

 ** _PART 2_**

"What the hell Aria?" Spencer exclaimed, "Why did you never tell me?"

"Be quiet, I haven't slept a wink since she was born. She's only a few days old, " Aria said walking over to fussing infant, "I just… I just couldn't bear telling everyone that I loved that I had messed up. My parents would be so disappointed in me."

"What? You haven't even Tod your parents? What about Ezra? It is Ezra's kid, right?"

"Of course it is!" Aria replied defencifely.

"Then does he know?"

"Not exactly…"

"Aria!"

Sophia started crying and her mother picked her up, comforting her.

"Well, does Toby know?" Aria shot back.

Spencer blushed, looking away.

"Ok, who knows?" Aria questioned.

"You…." Spencer replied slowly.

"And you're lecturing me about telling people?"

"I know," Spencer choked, "I just can't. My parents would hate me!"

"You think I don't know that? Her dad was my English teacher! He would go to prison!"

"I know, okay?" I know! I just…"

Aria could see the pain on Spencer's face.

"Calm down," Aria told her friend, "your going to be fine, it's not good for the baby, to be like this."

Spencer took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed. I have no idea what I'm gonna do.

Aria looked at her friend for a minute.

"Here's what your gonna do, Your going to move in here and have the baby safely. Your going to take college courses online, and eventually, maybe even night classes. You are going to be fine."

Spencer stared at the short brunette.

"Really," she whispered, "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I would."

Spencer felt a tear roll down her cheek, as she hugged her friend as tight as she could,

"I love you!"

Sophia began to whimper, and Aria began to soothe her.

"I love you too, Spencer. And we're gonna be fine! I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Around a fortnight later, Spencer was settled into her new home. That was when the baby came. It was just before dawn, when Spencer gave birth to a baby girl, called Zoey.

As Spencer lay in the hospitall, holding her darling daughter in her arms, the whole world seemed right again.

"Spencer?" Aria asked, hovering in the doorway.

"It's fine, you can come in," the tired girl replied. Aria walked in, over to the bed, and saw the tiny infant that lay in Spencer's arms.

"Aria," the new mother smiled, "Meet Zoey."

"Spencer, it's perfect! " exclaimed Aria after hearing the name.

"It's a good thing that she wasn't born a boy," Spencer laughed, "or I would have expected a newborn with a six-pac."

Aria's face filled with concern as a tear fell down Spencer's cheek.

"Why couldn't Toby be here?"

Aria felt a pang of guilt that she hadn't felt that way about Ezra when Sophia was born. Aria shook head slightly.

Today wasn't about her.

"He still could, you know, " Aria told her friend, "He'd come."

"Aria," Spencer replied, "He's half way across the country"

"He'd still come" Aria commented. Spencer stared into her friends eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

"Maybe."

Aria took Spencer's phone and found Toby's number.

"What are you doing?" Spencer panicked.

"I'm doing what you should have done, what I should have done…"

She typed out a message and sent it to Toby,

"St. Martha's hospital, Louisiana, now!"

\- Aria

"He probably won't come," Spencer commented, "And even if he does, he'll hate me when he arrives."

"I promise I won't let him," Aria told her friend fiercely, "want something to eat? How about some coffee?

Spencer filed slightly. Aria had banned caffeine for the past fortnight. "Coffee sounds good."

A few hours later, Aria was in the waiting room, reading her favourite book, when Toby ran to her.

"Is Spencer alright? What happened? Where is she?" he said panicked.

"Calm down, Spencer's completely fine," she told him, "But before you see her, you have to promise me that you'll stay calm, and that you won't be mad. She's had an eventful night."

"Aria, what happened?" Toby said extremely seriously.

"You should see for yourself," Aria said softly, "She's in there." She nodded to the third room down the hallway.

Toby gave Aria one last confused look, before hurrying Spencer's room. He stopped at the doorway and stared at the girl holding baby in her arms.

"Oh my god," he froze, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Toby!" Spencer exclaimed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I just.. I was scared, I couldn't tell anyone…. I…"

"I'm not mad," he assured her. He frowned, "I'm sorry"

"What? Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be saying that."

"I'm sorry you couldn't tell me, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you"

"Toby, "I didn't give you the chance to be."

Toby stared at the baby girl in Spencer's arms.

"She's gorgeous," He choked, "Any names yet?"

Spencer looked into Toby's eyes, and smiled, "I'm thinking… Zoey."

Toby laughed slightly. They both remembered the name well. They were in a great place and were imagining their future together.

"We are not getting a cat!"

"But I love cats!"

"How about a dog," Toby laughed, " they're really cute and great with kids."

"Really?, Spencer stared up into his eyes, "how many kids?"

"A few, not to many" Toby smiled, "What do you think it would look like if we did have a kid?"

Spencer giggled. "I'm picturing a newborn… with a six-pac." Toby laughed.

"What about names?"

"Something unusual, but not completely random."

"How about…Zac?"

"I like the 'Z' sound," Spencer thought aloud, " Zac, Zelda, Zoey…"

"That does sound nice"

"Zoey," Toby grinned, "It suits her."

"I love you," Spencer smiled, a tear escaping her eye.

Toby knelt by her bed and placed a kiss on her lips," I love you too. Both of you," he smiled down at the newborn girl,

"My girls, I love you So much!"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I totally forgot a nondiclaimer, so just to say, I do not own pretty little liars.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you like this story check out my other story "Spencer?" Anyway, enjoy.

 **Chapter 9**

Spencer and Toby moved into the apartment across the hall from Aria. They soon realised that they had no idea what they were doing, so they spent half the time at Aria's apartment anyway. It was three weeks after Zoey was born that Aria and Spencer decided to come clean to Hannah and Emily.

Emily was planning a meet-up, and they figured it was time to tell them, They decided to meet in Aria's apartment. It was the easiest place to explain everything. After a game of rock, paper scissors, the two decided that Aria would tell them about Sophia first, then Spencer would admit about Zoey.

They were coming in twenty minutes and Aria had spent the entire morning hiding all of the nappies, bottles, bibs and every single teddy. She was terrified. How would they react? Would they be mad that she can't told them? Would they hate her for it?

She looked around the room. The Babyproofing! She wouldn't have time to take them all off before Emily and Hannah arrived. There was a knock on the door. Aria took a deep breath. They were here early!

She walked over to the door and opened it. Outside the wooden door, stood Emily Fields and Hannah Montgomery.

"Aria! Hi!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Hi guys, your'e early!"

The united friends hugged in the doorway. Hannah frowned.

"We saw Spencer's car outside," she frowned, "Is she here?"

"Uhh…umm… not yet…"

Hannah looked at the small brunette. She was acting odd.

Aria slipped her phone out of her back pocket and tried her best to type a message to Spencer behind her back.

Meanwhile in Spencer apartment

"Toby," Spencer called resting Zoey on her hip, "What does

" thefe hewe" mean?"

"What?" Asked Toby walking into the room.

"It's a message Aria sent, 'thefe hewe' "

"Just g and ask her"

Spencer walked over to the door, trying to sooth Zoey in her arms. She opened the door.

"Aria, what was your message about…"

"SPENCER

"Hi guys… this is Zoey… my daughter…."

Emily stared at the baby in Spencer's arms and slowly turned towards Aria.

"You knew?"

Aria looked at her three best friends.

"You'd better come in."

The four friends entered Aria's apartment quietly. As soon as the door shut, Emily and Hannah burst out questioning Spencer.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"How old is she?"

"How does Aria know?"

"Did you tell her and not us?"

"Guys," Aria interrupted, "relax. Leave her alone. Let her talk"

Spencer looked at Aria. 'Thanks' her eyes told Aria but Spencer stayed silent."

"Well?" questioned Hannah.

"I only told Aria because she was the closest and I just couldn't handle it on my own." A tear slid down Spencer's cheek.

Emily instantly softened and Hannah was quietened.

The silence was interrupted by Toby bursting through the door.

"Hey Aria, I think this teddy is Sophia's, have you seen Zoey's anywhere….. oh, hi Hannah, hi Emily…."

Emily and Hannah spun round to stare at Aria.

"Who's Sophia?" They burst in unison. 

Aria could hear Sophia whimpering in the other room. The four girls could hear a loud cry coming from the other room.

"That's Sophia." Aria said quietly, walking towards the bedroom door.

" You gotta be kidding me…." Hannah muttered.

Emily felt numb. All she could do was stare, stare at her best friends, and the babies in their arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was long past dark when the two visiting girl finally drive away. The shock had barely begun to wear of for them. Spencer and Aria had explained as well as they could, but it wasn't so simple. They girls were exhausted, heading to bed that night, with sleeping infant in each of their arms.

The weeks past, and they eventually settled into a sort of routine. Aria worked part time, a couple of days a week, and Toby worked full time. It wasn't long before Sophia was reaching her fourth month.

It was a perfectly ordinary Tuesday afternoon, when Spencer approached Aria, about something she had held onto for a long time.

"Aria…" she began, hesitantly, slowly walking around the kitchen counter to see her friend.

"Yeah?"replied Aria distracted, focusing on the ever changing baby bottle lids.

"I...I think… Aria.. I think you should tell Ezra…"

Aria froze, avoiding her friends eyes.

"Tell him what?" se answered sharply.

"You know what. Aria, it's his kid, he deserves to know."

"I, I can't…"

"WHY NOT?" Spencer bellowed, finally losing her patience

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I'm scared!"

Spencer's face softened. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, like she was solving a problem.

"Why?"

"I don't even know."

Spencer took a deep breath. "Well then, no real reason not to tell him then."

That was how Aria ended up driving Spencer's silver car, past the dark green rosewood sign, with her daughter in the backseat. That was how she ended up driving home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As she pulled up to her parent's driveway, her lip began to tremble slightly. Glancing back, she saw Sophia, still asleep in her carseat. Aria made her way out of the car, walking up to the front steps, right outside the door. She took a deep breath, and knocked.

She took a small step back, as the door flung open and her mother burst out, capturing Aria in a sudden hug. Tears pooled in Aria's eyes, as she felt a warm feeling spread through her. She was home.

Ella stepped back, and scanned her daughter up and down smiling. Then the smile turned to a frown.

"10 Months."

Aria frowned, "What?"

"That's almost a year you know."

"Mom…"

Ella stepped away, leading Aria to the couch.

"No, no I get it. Too busy for dear old mum, eh?" A tear slid down her cheek,making Aria frown, ashamed.

"I….I'm sorry."

Ella almost smiled. "It's okay. You're living your own life, I understand."

Aria almost let it go, to scared to tell the truth, but she knew she had to.

"That's not it mom…" she took a deep breath, looking up at her mother's eyes.

Ella frowned. "What was it then?"

Aria began, her voice wavering a little.

"I..I was scared. I was terrified. I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't know what to do. So, i left. I never got to complete that internship. I never got to actually go to Uni. I rented a tiny apartment in Louisiana, and…"

And with that Aria walked out the door. Her mother followed her confused.

" And what? And what Aria?" she called.

Aria walked around behind her car, and opened the far door.

"And…" she sighed, lifiting the waking 4-month old girl out,

"Meet Sophia."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After a long, and uncomfortable conversation with her mother, after many long months of keeping her secret, Aria was finally walking up the dreary corridor to the apartment door with 3B in golden writing. With Sophia in her dark purple, baby carrier held by Aria's right hand, fast asleep.

Sophia started fussing slightly, giving Aria a welcome delay, to soothe her. She placed the carrier on the ground to her right, by her feet and reached out her hand to knock on the door. Her fist trembled slightly and her knuckles were turning white with tension. Aria took a deep breath as she knocked three, firm taps.

The door flies open to reveal the face of Wesley Fitzgerald standing there, obviously already on his way out the door. He stares at Aria and then glances at the baby carrier by her feet, with Sophia slumbering peacefully inside. His gaze flickers between the two and was about to say something when Ezra calls from the other room

"Wesley, have you seen my phone…"

The younger brother glances back at the door that his brother was obviously about to step through and Aria with a baby by her feet.

With barely a second's hesitation he grabs his keys off the counter and passes Aria, before hurrying down the hallway, and far away from a very complicated and messy situation.

Aria took a deep breath as Ezra stepped into the main room of the apartment. He looked up and finally noticed the open door, and the girl who was standing outside it.

"Aria?" he gasped, as his face broke into a smile. He rushed forward, and froze as he saw the baby carrier on the ground. His smile faltered slightly .

"Aria?"

Tears pooled in Aria's eyes as formed a tight smile.

"Hi Ezra."

….

"Aria...what...I.." Ezra muttered, speechlessly. He walked over to her hesitantly, like he was walking on eggshells. "Who…"

"I'm sorry." Aria blurted out.

"Sorry about what?" Ezra asked slightly confused.

"That I didn't tell you."

This made Ezra pause for a minute. Aria used the silence to her advantage.

"Sorry, that I left suddenly. Sorry for not calling or visiting. Sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth. Sorry…"

Her voice began to waver, and her bottom lip trembled. "Sorry that… I never told you….I was pregnant."

Ezra stared at the sleeping infant by Aria's feet. His froze, staring at Sophia, his gaze never breaking. Aria continued.

"I get that you're probably mad. I...I was scared. I didn't tell anyone. Well, not till Spencer showed up on my doorstep. I just...left. I don't think I can explain what I did. But, I had to tell you. I just… I knew I had to come back. I knew I had to. I just couldn't. I… I'm sorry."

Tears poured down Aria's face. Ezra was quiet for a minute. He stared at the sleeping child, and up at the distressed young mother. He swallowed. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the baby in the carrier. She was beautiful. She was tiny. He could see tufts of brown hair on her head, and could perfectly imagine her with Aria's amazing brown eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Ezra?" Aria cautioned.

Ezra let out the breath, he didn't realize that he was holding.

"What's her name?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 ** _"Hello hello hello, my amazing readers. I just wanna say thanks for the support. This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, and I'm glad that I didn't fail miserably. Well, at least not too miserably. I know that I'm not that great at writing (i'm like crap but still) but the only way to get better it practice I guess. Anyway, I think I'm gonna end this story soon, but thanks, to everyone who followed, favorited, for every review. It really means alot to me. Maybe check out some of my future stories sometime (when I get around to actually writing them). So, yeah. Well… here's the chapter I guess."_**

The days passed slowly, drifting by. Aria couldn't shake the feeling that Ezra hadn't forgiven her, but she couldn't blame him. It was weird being home. Her dad had returned from a business trip a couple of days after she arrived. She had seen him once, but it was very tense. They had only made some awkward small talk.

Aria and Sophia had been staying with Mike, in his new, tiny apartment, about forty minutes from town. Mike had reacted strangly calmly to the news. He fell in love with Sophia instantly, and spent every minute he could spare with his new niece.

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and Aria sat, on the leather armchair, a book in her hands, watching Ezra playing with Sophia on the floor, by the bed. She sat up, leaning against the pillow behind her, surrounded by cousins, in case she fell to the side.

The sun shone through the windows, and light danced around the room. Aria sighed. This was never how she expected her life to turn out. But, looking at her smiling daughter, she didn't regret a thing.

A few hours later, Sophia lay asleep in her carrier, and Aria was packing her things into her large, black hand / baby bag when Ezra walked up to her.

"Aria?"

Aria's eyes flickered up, meeting his own for barely a second before concentrating very hard on the bottle in her hand.

"Yes?"

Ezra sighed slightly. He reached out, holding Aria shoulder, and gently turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry," Aria whisper again, not meeting his eyes.

Ezra smiled slightly, and sighed.

"You should be… and I'm still hella mad that you kept that amazing girl from me" he said, smiling over at the sleeping infant. "But," he reached out, gently stroking her cheek, lifting her chin, to make hr look at him, "I'm glad you're back."

He leaned in, and Aria could feel his hot breath against her.

"Me too," she whispered, leaning into him. Their lips connected, and time stopped. She broke away, smiling.

This definitely wasn't how she had pictured her future, but she knew, this was how it was meant to be. And it was perfect.


End file.
